deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Myers/Bio
Michael Myers '''is a masked serial killer who kills victims on Halloween in his hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. After escaping from a mental institution in 1978, his killing spree has had no end and is an unstoppable emotionless murderer. On Halloween night 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois, the six-year-old Michael Myers under the influence of an ancient cult, murdered his older sister and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for 15 years where he was examined by Dr. Sam Loomis. He concluded that Michael was pure evil and would stop at nothing to kill every member of his family. On Halloween night 1978, Michael escaped and went on a killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield where he tried to kill his younger sister. Eventually, Dr. Loomis shot him six times in the chest but Michael escaped and stalked the town throughout the night. He found his sister at the hospital where after trying to kill her, Dr. Loomis blows up a room with him and Michael in it. However, they both survive. Micheal's younger sister fakes her death and moves to California while leaving her daughter behind in Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael wakes up from a coma he had been in since Halloween night 1978 and goes after his niece. He continues to hunt down his niece in Haddonfield for seven years while being perused by Dr. Loomis. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ghostface (by Lasifer) No battle written ''WINNER: MICHAEL MYERS'' Expert's Opinion Ghostface is fast and sneaky but nevertheless, mortal. Michael (being as powerful as he is) took any blows Ghostface inflicted on him and once Michael went on the offensive, he swiftly slashed away ghostface. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Candyman (by Battlefan237) In a post apocalyptic world where our civilization had been torn apart during the war between Pinhead and Cthulhu. As terrible creatures flooded into Europe and America from another dimension, devastating countries and cities while the Asian continent and Australia had already descended deep, deep into Pacific Ocean. New York, London, Paris, Madrid, Rome...Chaos everywhere while in such places like Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Sydney and Tokyo no sense of life could be detected. Aircraft carriers, battleships, tanks and atomic bombs...All of mankind's deadliest weapons seemed to be pretty useless beneath the step of monsters and demons marching across homes and fields. Billions of lives were tormented, and all those damned souls hidden in the dark side of our society were at large. Freddy Krueger managed to take charge of a children's hospital in New Jersey, where he could finally lay his cursed desires upon innocent victims without being stopped by anyone. Pennywise the clown, who'd just got resurrected , departed from Maine and set off a global journey alongside the infamous ventriloquist devil Mary Shaw to torture and haunt those survivors. Jason was recruited by Pinhead in an attempt to help him defeat the zombie force created by Tall Man, who somehow chose to serve as a general of Cthulhu's army. However, for most of the demons, going on random killing spree wasn't considered as the best choice. Candyman, for example, has something nostalgic to do. Somewhere in the former state of Texas The color of the sky served in pathetic yellow. From time to time, a large, robotic metal ball passed the sun in silence. Candyman knew those balls--they're the property of Tall Man, who had just defeated Pinhead in the Battle of Florida. However, the war wasn't on his mind at that very moment, because Candyman was busy recalling his pre-demon memories, in which he got tortured and humiliated by the slave owner who grew mad at him for the love between him and a white girl. Right in this particular field and before this deserted wooden house, his owner sawed off one of his hand, and painted his body with bee wax that caught the attention of a large groups of killer bees... As he recalled the pain and agony he went through while the bees kept biting him, causing him to bleed. 'Candyman! Candyman! Candyman!' He could still remember the mockery coming straight from the spectators of his death. And it was right in this particular field, his soul transformed into a demon, holding a everlasting grudge. Feeling a bit painful, he sighed, then stepped into the shaky house. So far as he'd known, this house which belonged to his owner was turned into a butcher's family house and repainted in the 20th centuries. Then during a particular period in the 80s, the family went bankrupted because airguns replaced old-fashioned butchers, this somehow caused the family to go on a sociopath way of showing their miseries and complaints -- torturing pass-by tourists and taking cannibalistic actions on them. They managed to carry on this life style and passed it down from one generation to another, but this chain of cannibal got cut off by the war, which promptly killed all the family members. Candyman carefully floated up the stairs, randomly taking a glance of an old photograph which showed certain members of the cannibal family. One member was pretty special, for he held a huge chainsaw while wearing a ridiculously ugly mask that seemed to be made out of some animal skins. However Candyman's chance to fully appreciate the family photo of Sawyer's was brutally interrupted by a cut to his shoulder . A masked man in blue mental asylum patient uniform emerged from the back of the stair, keeping a kitchen knife in hand. Candyman fell to the ground floor, but quickly steadied himself. The masked man jumped down the stairs, dashing towards him. Candyman dodged back immediately, and managed to defend himself my hitting the man's arm with his hook. The hit was so heavy that the man was sent to a table covered with dust, crushing it as he struggled to stand up again. To Candyman's great surprise, the man didn't groan, not even making an implication of pain. If he'd been a mortal, he'd have been screaming like a duck. As the man stood up, still tightly grabbing the kitchen knife, Candyman managed to identify the patient name card pinned on the man's uniform. It read "Michael Myers". He scanned his memory for the name, but quickly came to notice that the man began dashing towards him again. "They say that I've shed innocent bloods, but you see? These bloods...purely pathetic...are just for shedding..." Candyman muttered to himself, this time he remained standing still, and floated up as Michael approached him, then kicked Michael in the chest, mixed with a harsh hook punch in the head. The demonic superhuman strength leashed out by Candyman once again sent Michael flying across the corridors, crashing into a shelf of deliberately placed animal bones. Fuzzy noises spread as Michael got buried in the collapsed shelf. Candyman floated to the set, attempting to make a final strike. He kicked off the broken bones, revealing the seemingly coma body of Michael. Candyman raised his hook, preparing for a brutal hit. Then, all in such a sudden, the dead hand of Michael moved. At a satanically high rate of speed, instantly reaching the kitchen knife. Candyman was too shock to match with that speed, he clumsily stepped aside as the man once again stood up . Candyman jumped up with the astonishing look on his face, tried his best to swing the hook towards the man, ended up in vain for Michael's knife reached his neck first, causing him to scream in agony. He dodged back, floating quickly while opening his gloomy jacket, revealing a bee house. Tens and thousands of the evil infects burst out of his stomach, buzzing around the former residence of Sawyer's family. They bumped into closets and cupboards, sending plates, cups and various tools flying towards Michael. Some hit him in the face, only to make a scar on the mask. Candyman shuddered to visualize that the throwing tricks didn't work well, so he ordered the bees to attack Michael directly. Bees buzzed into the sleeves and holes on Michael's clothes, some even crawled into Michael's mask from the eye wholes. Though being an emotionless creature, Michael could still feel the itchy pain . He crashed himself out of the window. Candyman, who thought Michael had been doomed by the bees, floated out of the room under the escort of a giant herd of bees, slowly rising to the roof top. Michael, who's in hot pursuit of Candyman, climbed up the shacky house like a cat, then edged his way towards Candyman whose attention was fully drawn to the sunset. He jumped up to the Candyman. Michael's body thrust throught the mist of the bees, crashing on the back of the Candyman. Causing him to fall. 'No...You pathetic soul !' Candyman hooked Michael's face again and again. 'WHHHHYYYY! Why don't you just die! ' He gasped. Candyman was pushed into a flame which had been on ever since the war broke out in this region. Both man landed in the flame. Candyman, whose back and stomach were burning and roasting, desperately howled like a beast. 'Nooooo! Noooo!’ Yelled the Candyman as he bodyparts fell and disappeared in the flame. Before his final demise, Candyman was horrified to witness the body of Michael Myers standing still in front of him, in the mist of flames. The creature's mindless eyes gazed out of the dilapidated mask, gazing at the melting Candyman with no sign of sympathy or any other types of human feelings. Candyman's head twisted and writhed in the fire, turning his final words into fuzzy murmurs and gobbles. The former urban legend of Chicago hoods finally met his ultermost end , and literally became a myth. Only dead silence accompanied Candyman's final judgement. Michael stepped out of the flames, deserting the digusting piece of flesh which used to be Candyman's head. He simply walked back to the old house, without taking a single glimpse back...... '''Winner: Michael Myers Expert's Opinion Michael Myers is an unstoppable force of evil whose basic instinct is killing . While Candyman might have some tricky ability and unexpected strength , he's more of a torturer than an attacker, so the lack of true fighting experience blocked Candyman's path to victory . Also Michael's formidable agility and hand-to-hand skills give him credits in this battle . see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason Vorhees (by WanderingSkull) TBW Winner: Jason Vorhees Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Party Hard Killer (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Haddonfield, Illinois "I'm telling you, Mr. West, my patient is the worst threat this community has ever faced!" "And I'm listening, Dr. Loomis. I'm looking for a silent man in blue clothes with a kitchen knife, is that correct?" "He's no man! He's evil incarnate! He has the Devil's eyes!" "I have a hard time believing that Dr. Loomis but I'll look for your escaped patient and arrest him if I find him." "You need to use lethal force, Mr. West!" "Farewell, Dr. Loomis, it's time to for me to do my job." With that, Detective John West walked out of the interrogation room and went out the front doors to get in his car. Dr. Loomis held his head and cursed under his breath at the police force's apparent lack of concern before an officer approached him. "You can come with me for a sweep of the area, Dr. Loomis." "You still don't understand, that's no man!" While Loomis ranted about his patient at the station, John drove down the streets of Haddonfield and admired his new town where he had gotten another detective job after...his other job. He thought about his old mask and hunting knife waiting in a drawer at home but focused back on the search for the man named Michael Myers. Another car was an opposite end of the city that afternoon and the man inside watched two teenage girls. The Shape looked for as long as possible without getting caught and heard some talk about a party later at night. Michael was interested and drove away to park somewhere so he could get closer to hear what the girls, including his sister, were talking about and hid behind some hedges. Myers heard the girls before talking and just listened for a while. "It'll be fun, Laurie!" "Annie, don't tell me this is another one of your attempts to get me a boyfriend!" "The Halloween Party's in the neighborhood too! It's not even a long walk from your house! Come on, Laurie!" "Fine but I swear if I see any drugs or alcohol, I'm leaving!" "Fine..." Myers peeked out from the hedge and stared at Laurie when her friends weren't looking and she poked Annie with her shoulder. "Annie, there's that weird guy from earlier looking at me again." "What the bush?" "No, Annie! I'm being serious, he must have went behind it." "Well check it if you're so afraid of your stalker. Probably just some boy in a Halloween costume anyways, there was one wearing that outfit." Strode and her friend walked past the hedge and there was no Michael, only the back of the bush and Annie teased Laurie even more. He on the other hand, had gotten all of the info he needed and drove away to search for the location before he drove past a police car. It didn't pull him over however as the driver took one look at his mask and decided there was no way that wasn't just a partygoer. "Hey, West, long time no see!" "Oh hi, Brad, haven't seen you since I left the force in Nevada. What brought you to Illinois?" "I could ask the same thing after you left the force so suddenly but that crazy doctor you were talking to earlier wanted to know if you found something." "No, just some kids in Halloween costumes and other police cars." "Same here, in fact, I don't think anybody's seen anything out of the ordinary and the one guy Dave picked up turned out to be some teen who didn't even know who Michael Myers even was." "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Brad." "Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm on my way back home myself. Still can't believe that guy, he's the Devil! Of course, Dr., do you need treatment yourself? Never heard that one before even with the Party Hard Killer around." "That was odd and didn't the sanitarium want him back?" "I sure hope so, John, I had to drive with him around town. See you tomorrow." West walked up the stairs to lay on his bed and sleep but was woken up halfway through the night by loud music. He was familiar with this and fought off the urge to get his old tools but he couldn't sleep. John finally got up and opened the drawer next to his bed, putting on his mask and sheathing his knife in his old suit, as Darius walked out of the house to crash another party. He wouldn't be the only killer there however as the Shape had found a way in to the massive house across the street through the back. The teenagers who saw him were too drunk to care or thought he was that guy who had left for a walk coming back finally. Michael passed through the crowds without anyone noticing him or his kitchen knife and climbed the stairs to search for somewhere to lie in wait for victims. As he was walking around, a man approached him to ask where the bathrooms were and he ignored him while going to a dark room. "Hey asshole, I asked a question-oh, there it is, thanks bro!" The man only got a step inside the bathroom before hand covered his mouth and a blade carved through his spine making him groan in pain. Myers ended his suffering shortly afterwards by slitting his throat with the scalpel and dumped his corpse in the tub. Michael hid in the darkest corner and just waited for another victim, ignoring the sounds of the music and focusing on footsteps coming up the stairs. A woman walked in the room and was intercepted a step in once more. She couldn't even scream as the wire choked the life out of her and cut into her throat before she was dumped in the same bathtub. "Oh my god...you murderer!" The man got grabbed by the shoulder and slammed headfirst into the wall by Myers as he attempted to flee but his cry attracted others. The Shape snapped his neck and turned to see a crowd trying to block his path. "You're not getting out of this, motherfucker!" But Michael did with the help of his kitchen knife and screams came from the room and the few who managed to escape with blood on them. Earlier on the first floor, Darius searched for things to use in the party and noticed an old cabinet that he rigged to fall. Done with that, West's alter-ego walked over to a package and pulled something out before going to the punch bowl. Nobody noticed him pouring anything in and the party wasn't interrupted even as people complained that the punch tasted weird. Still it didn't seem to change much despite a couple having to stop dancing to sit down and hold their aching stomachs. It wasn't until they heard someone yelling about a murderer upstairs and people running up to the second floor that the Party Hard Killer's poison took effect. First a woman fell out of her seat, next a man toppling over on the dance floor, and then everyone started dropping like flies. Even as this chaos went on, a young couple went in a room and were immediately squashed by a falling cabinet. Several unconscious people and a blood pool were enough for someone to call the police and nobody noticed Darius by one of the speakers next. This was another fatal error and five people unfortunately wound up in front of it just as it was about to blow up. Five people fell over dead and one's blonde friend ran over to check of she was alive before weeping as a cop walked through the front door. Officer Brad was interrupted in his investigation by a man claiming that he needed to go to the second floor now. "Annie, wake up! Annie!" The Party Hard Killer was unnoticed again as he took a shortcut to the upstairs and waited to hear what would happen. "I'm an officer of the Haddonfield police force! Come out with your hands up!" When no reply came from the back room, he angrily charged forwards and broke the door. Myers took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed Brad by the neck, lifting him up off his feet, before stabbing him in the gut with his knife. The officer smacked his shoulder with a baton but the Shape stared into his eyes as he stabbed again, this time severing his spine, and dropped the corpse to the floor. He noticed a girl looking at him that he knew and saw her turn to run away. Laurie Strode screamed and ran right into West's alter-ego's hunting knife which punctured her heart and she spat up blood before looking down in shock. Darius didn't waste another moment before pulling the knife out and decapitating her with a single swing that revealed a tall man behind her. Some part of him acknowledged that the man he was looking at was Michael Myers and the other man acknowledged this newcomer as having taken his kill. Only one girl saw what happened next as the two swung at each other and tried to get a stab in but one finally made contact. The Party Hard Killer dug the knife into Michael's wrist and he didn't even make a sound as he slashed his foe across the chest. Darius staggered back as the Shape advanced and duck under a swing to stab his opponent in the back which also had barely any effect. While Myers was bleeding, he didn't care about anything but killing his new target and grabbed West's alter-ego by the neck before throwing him down to the first floor. Michael looked down to see a terrified girl fall down the staircase and the Party Hard Killer running away. Finally the partygoers started fleeing in crowds and driving away as a few people stayed behind to inform the police again and a more serious response was on the way. The Shape pulled out a claw hammer as he strided over to Darius who was pulling something out from a cabinet and decapitated a nearby couple before his foe stepped back. The Ninjato sword left a bloody mark on Myers' chest, making him and West's alter-ego even, but he swung at his opponent with the claws. The Party Hard Killer's mask was torn off and he grabbed Michael's mask to pull it off in response, prompting both to stumble around looking for their 'true' faces. When both retrieved their masks, Darius took another swing that the Shape tried to block with his wrist but it was slashed off in a second. West's alter-ego didn't get away with that as the hammer smashed his shoulder and broke the bone, making him grimace under the mask, as Myers tilted his head at where his hand used to be. The virtual psycho tried to swing again but the slasher villain used his claws to rip the sword out of his weaker foe's hand. The Party Hard Killer staggered near the speakers and Michael got too close to a rigged one which knocked him over. Darius investigated the body but got a syringe in the leg that put oxygen into his bloodstream and he kicked the Shape's hand away. Myers was relentless however and started draining blood from West's alter-ego's other leg before getting a hunting knife in his throat. That finally stopped Michael and his eyes finally closed before the Party Hard Killer pulled out two items, putting one on the ground and one on his foe's body. Darius fled to his shortcut to get some new clothes as a SWAT team and Dr. Loomis pulled up in a van, only to see nobody but a man dressed in a white sheet with glasses in the house. "Wrench!" "I have you now Michael!" The Shape was confused until he saw the outline of a bloody wrench underneath the sheet and desperately tried to fend off the riot gear armed SWAT with just one hand and a kitchen knife as Loomis aimed at the back of his head with a revolver. An explosion sent everyone flying throughout the empty living room and West's alter-ego walked in to see if the bomb had finally killed Myers. Content with the SWAT officer lying facefirst on his own shield, Loomis slumped against a wall, and Michael with his neck clearly broken, the Party Hard Killer decided to dance after another successful party crash. Darius didn't last for long before falling over dead, a victim of the Shape's syringe, as his foe finally got back up and snapped his neck. Michael Myers the Shape's neck was in almost as much pain as his wrist due to the previous knife wound and impact with the floor but he had survived. Darius the Party Hard Killer had not and he raised his foot before stomping on his head to make sure his opponent was truly dead. Without any pause, Michael Myers staggered out of the house to look for more victims but failed to notice a certain doctor moving his head. Winner:Michael Myers the Shape Expert's Opinion Michael Myers had the better primary weapon but Darius had the better secondary and special weapons, however this fight got really interesting in X-Factors. The Shape was in far better physical condition and one of the stealthiest slashers which gave him opportunities to keep hidden but the Party Hard Killer could pin the blame on him and escape the police with ease along with experience being too close to call as Michael had dealt with armed foes face-to-face but Darius was killing for much longer. In the end, the Party Hard Killer just couldn't truly put down the Shape and couldn't take the hits himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios